


Poisons advocate

by esudeath



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Issa one shot, it would end up no wheree, sorry guys i can't come up with other chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esudeath/pseuds/esudeath
Summary: Thanks for reading, talk to on tumblr my users Faeriedustgirl





	

I will serve, I will kill, I will protect. 

Those were the three phrases I was told to always repeat as soon as I could talk. Barely walk at that, I’ve lived by those words. Slain by those words, I have breathed them as I shot through the hearts of my enemies. 

Marinette the Bloodbane, that's what they called me but it never stuck to me. I don’t think it could after I had made the biggest plunder known to any weapon wielder. “Hey!” Nino snapped my attention back to him, he held out a bow. “Shoot” He said gravely. I grabbed an arrow from the back of my leather plate. 

The Jeers were loud, clapping started and drinks clinked together. That look was all it for me to go wild and run to him. As Adrien was strung up onto the target board, bloodied and dirty, skin peeled and burn marks all over his legs. “Shoot shoot shoot!” The crowd cried. His emerald green eyes met to my sapphire and as if there would be a cost to such alignment, I knew I would cry. But I wouldn’t for him, I knew better than to let him go knowing I was in as much pain as he was. 

Marinette the Bloodbane, the sweat covering my face made the breeze feel like a mercy. Nino frowned but didn't snap, “Marinette, shoot. Shes watching” He silently warned. My eyes went from looking at a beautiful emerald green to a bitter and cold blue pair. Ones that shone like diamonds, hard enough to cut anyone down. To cut me down if I resist.

I plead quietly looking into her eyes.

‘Don't make me do this’   
‘I'll die if I do this’ 

Nino hissed, as if he let something fall. 

Marinette was close enough to that idea, as she heard the sound of jeers fall. The booming claps silenced, the room then filled with terror. As Adrien Agreste, enemy of the kingdom ripped himself from the target board. 

“I didn't think you were this weak-willed” He purred.   
I rearranged my bow, pointing it at him with a lethal calm. I had assumed I was, but before I could growl in his direction my hands were shaking. I stared at him long enough, hoping he could somehow read my mind to run like hell. 

He sprinted at me taking some of the rope with him. Strangle, he was going to strangle someone. I knew it wasn't going to be me as he shifted over passing me and I darted for him. 

He would attack Nino, which in my head felt like the most shit thing could happen today. I drew my dagger, matching up to his speed. I threw myself into him, soon we were rolling into the dirt and I could hear Nino yell my name. My head slammed into the ground, the taste of soon iron coating my lip. I grabbed Adrien by the shoulders and pushed him off me with my legs. By the time the dust cleared we were both standing and by then I had realised he fancied taking one of my blades. 

“You prick” I spat. He grinned, “It was so shiny, I just couldn't resist.” He mocked. The ground might as well have not been there as I rocketed myself at him, a dance of blades and death. Marinette the Bloodbane, I slashed right and dodged the onslaught of his own skill with his dagger. 

I felt free hitting right and left, aiming for his weak spots then going for smaller things like his eyes. “You really want to kill me don't you.” He panted.   
I only gave back a pant of breath back then attacked again. “I don't think I can forgive myself if Nino or she did it.” I said between the clang of metal on metal.   
I pinned him to the floor. “I'd want you to do the same.” I whispered as pieces of my hair fell from my pony tail onto his sweaty face. “goodbye” I said firmly. 

He shook his head. “No, Goodbye Bloodbane.” I felt his right arm jerk, before I could try to retract off him he stabbed my left thigh with one of the arrows from my back. “Shit!” I hissed. “You'll live darling. For now, Adieu cherie” 

He shoved me off him, grabbed for the rest of the arrows and the bow I had long ago forgotten about. People around us whispered and gasped. 

I felt myself slip away as the blood ran from my thigh. I heard yelling before I could fall into a slumber.

“He's getting away!”  
“Someone grab for him!”  
“Chat Noir has been let loose!” 

That's right. His nickname was Chat Noir before. Either because he bought bad luck in times of good or because he always took care of the neighborhood cats that loved to slip into the castle. 

I saw Nino before I passed out. He assessed my wound then looked at the arrow, “Shit” he gasped. 

There had been bloodbane on that arrow. 

 

Part two

I woke up stiffer than I ever thought I could. I reached over the bed to get in an attempt to get up. One leg worked fine, but as soon as I put down the other I fell to the ground. “Great” I mumbled. The door slammed open as a healer entered the room, Alya looked at me with eyes of remorse. 

“Don't give me pity, you know I hate it.” I grumbled.   
“So you don't want help to get up? Fine, the mighty Mari can really handle herself.” Alya looked at me almost serpentine. “Just help me up” I said. 

She grabbed for my hand and pulled my up, letting me sit on the hard bed. “How bad is it.” I ask. Alya gives me a look, “Your wound or” she stopped for a second. “Adrien”. I felt my head spin as I heard the word. “For now my wound. Give me the Intel on that sly cat later.” I said as I rubbed my temples. 

“If Nino hadn't been there to cut off the circulation, you would have lost your leg.” we kept quiet after that. The silence had only been interrupted by the pen Alya was using to write. “This was here for you, before the whole. Leg stabbing, fighting thing” She dismissed herself and I looked onto the nightstand next to me.

I plucked the letter from the assortment of chocolates and flowers. Ripping it open as I plopped a piece of the sweet into my mouth. 

By now, I would think I'm dead.

I felt my grip around the letter tighten. 

But both of knowing me, I have much more to live and love for.   
In order for me to live, that must mean you hate me or dislike me enough not to want to hear my name again. 

I felt my tears roll against my cheek then fall onto the faded letter. How long ago did he write all this? 

I'll try to keep this short.   
You made fighting beneath her adamant foot feel like a heaven. We had our quarrels, but isn't that part of friendship?   
Tell Nino I'll miss the sword fights we had.  
Tell Alya I'll miss the way she could make any medicine taste better then it's originality.

I wiped my face. Using the sheets to wipe away the tears from further damaging the letter. 

In this letter I want to tell you that I'll miss- 

The door slammed open, Alya entered with her face pale. “She knows you're awake. She asked for your presence.” 

I folded the letter back into it's envelope, the last glance I gave it was a silent promise that I would read it when I came back. “Help me there?” She nodded and frantically took my hand. I placed my arm over her shoulder. 

The few steps to the throne room were nothing but feeling the intensity of death rise. No matter how long I would walk here, it always felt like a death wish.

The large golden doors opened, the creak from them making Alya and me flinch. “Walk.” a woman's voice called. So we hobbled in, one hop at a time. My eyes locked with the person on the throne, it was more the monster that laid itself onto the chair. 

“A simple little task to much for the bloodbane? I expected more from you” the voice was a lethal caress. I nodded to Alya to let go as I stood on one leg. “A small mistake I take it, if my head isn't already being thrown onto the ground.” She smiled at my remark. “You always were thinking ahead weren't you.” 

Chloe Bourgeois rose from her seat, her long white satin and silk gown flowing behind her. “I need something of you” She frowned as she watched me stand feebly. “To retrieve something of grave importance” 

Her devil's grin returned in a flash, “The earrings of the spotted woman and the sly man” She whispered into my ears. I felt my face contort into confusion, “Those are a legend, more likely a myth” I hiss. Her eyes widened slightly, “Are you defying me?” 

She snapped her fingers and two people came from behind the shadows of the throne room. “Nino and Alya” I gasped. “Stop.” I groaned. A guard grabbed their spears, bits of sparks bouncing off the metal. Magic. 

“I will ask again, Bloodbane” Her mouth so close to my damn ear. “Are you defying me?” I kept quite.   
The shock of pain that Alya felt rocked me, it undid me. Her scream echoed through the rocks on the floor. 

“I'm not. I'll do your dirty work Chloe!” I yell. “Let them go” I pleaded. She nodded with pleasure, “That's Queen to you, Bloodbane.” She shifted herself over and walked back to her throne. The guards quickly undid the bounds from Nino and Alya. 

“Dismissed” She said, her voice filled with the same bored tone she's had for a long time.

I hopped out of the room. Guilt washed over me as I watched Alya use Nino as support to walk out the room. Nino came over to me and lent me a hand. “Geez, what am going to do with you girls”  
Nino chuckled. But it felt bitter, as if we would keep on living like this. 

“I need to pack, I guess.” I broke the awkward silence between us as we all struggled to walk down stairs.   
“I'll help you.” Alya grit out. I shook my head, “Oh no you won't. You need to heal.” Alya snapped her eyes to Nino. “Tell her I'm fine” she ordered. I looked at Nino also who was as anyone could tell, uncomfortable. “Tell her she needs to rest” I said. 

I watched as Nino’s brow furrowed. “Right now. You both need to lay low.”

I couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, talk to on tumblr my users Faeriedustgirl


End file.
